


Late Nights

by icandrawamoth



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Family, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Team Dynamics, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel can't think about anything else but finding the family Apophis took from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt: "Stargate SG-1, Daniel Jackson/Sha're, when Earth contacted Abydos again Daniel and Sha're had a baby."

It's nearly two am, and the only light in the tiny office is the glow of the computer screen. It's not unusual; Daniel barely sleeps anymore. He spends hours here going through gate addresses, trying to figure out on next to no information where Apophis may have taken his family. It's the only thing he cares about.

"Jackson."

He looks up at the sound of his name, eyes taking a while to focus on the figure in the doorway: Colonel O'Neill.

"You should be getting some shut-eye. You're no use to us dead tired on our mission tomorrow."

"How can I?" Daniel demands. "Knowing my wife and son are out there. I have no idea what he's doing to them, Jack. Will they even be the same people when I get them back? Every second I waste..."

"Hey." O'Neill comes forward and rests a comradely hand on his shoulder. "I can't say I know how you feel, but I can imagine. Trust me when I say you, and all the rest of us, are doing the best we can. We'll get them back."

Daniel buries his face in his hands. "How can you say that? They could both be dead already, for all we know."

"The power of positive thinking," O'Neill quips. "And it generally works better if you've had more than a few hours of sleep in the last week. Now come on." He gently drags Daniel from his chair. "For all _you_ know, we could find them on the planet we visit tomorrow, but you'll be in no condition to go anywhere if you keep on like this. Now, sleep. That's an order."

"You can't order me around, I'm not military," Daniel says petulantly, even as he trails after him toward the door.

"Challenging my authority?" O'Neill asks mock-threateningly. He laughs. "If not an order, take it as advice from a friend. Yeah?"

"Yeah, okay." Daniel relents, allowing the colonel to show him to his on-base room. It'll be another few hours of lying awake worrying before he can actually sleep, but it's a start.


End file.
